


斯德哥尔摩综合症

by nottingsugar



Category: J.K
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottingsugar/pseuds/nottingsugar





	1. Chapter 1

9.顺从欲望吧Follow your heart

“Rape him.”

（上了他。）  
J.K把柯恩丢在卢卡前面的地上，就像是对待不要的玩偶一样，而他对卢卡命令的语气也毫无商量的余地。

柯恩尽量的缩了缩身体，仿佛这样就能让卢卡看不到他赤裸悲惨的样子。

卢卡茫然无措的瞪大了眼睛，语气发着颤：

“什么？我不可能这么做……”

“你会后悔这么说的。”

J.K的冷笑甚至已经让柯恩不寒而栗，滋滋的响声伴随着卢卡痛苦的呻吟，以及大幅度动作之下铁链撞地的钝响。

是颈环的强力电击，也是J.K最欣赏的折磨方法。

“不……我不会……”

J.K随后掏出手枪，闪着冰冷光芒的枪口直抵在柯恩的额前，有些残酷的弯起唇角：

“那我杀了他好了。”

咔哒——

扣动扳机的声响，在静谧的深夜尤为突兀。

卢卡不得已的起身靠近柯恩，但神情很是犹豫，他的双眼也布满血丝。J.K从身后推了推他，卢卡就这样跌坐在柯恩眼前。

一瞬间，两人四目相交，卢卡看向柯恩的眼神犹疑又心疼，同时充满着抱歉的意味对后者扯了扯嘴角，嘴型大概是：

“I’m so sorry.”

被无比温柔力道的安抚，柯恩的腰部甚至开始产生渐渐震颤的快意。

从胸部移到侧腹，再到大腿内侧……

只是太温柔了！

周身又痒又热，感觉刺激还不够，柯恩甚至想要主动晃腰。

“认真一点儿！没看到我们的柯恩小朋友已经等不及了？难道……要我帮你吗？”

J.K的语调充满轻轻的嗤笑。

卢卡的眼里仿佛消失了所有的光，他俯身向下，带着轻柔又温热的吻，和有些生涩的力度，小心翼翼的把亲吻落在柯恩的脖子、锁骨、小腹、再渐渐往下……

柯恩被下过药的身体十分敏感，一股股让脊背绷紧的锐利电流张扬着迅速蔓过他的全身。

泛热的下面甚至有些发痛，柯恩焦急的动了动腰，只恨双手被绑到了身后，无法自己解决啊。

他带着潮红的脸色、渴求的眼神不住的望着卢卡，诱人的呻吟一波接一波，让卢卡慢慢起了反应。

J.K不怀好意的笑着朝他们走来，拖了把椅子悠闲的坐下。

柯恩不知道他要做什么，但肯定不是好事，可自己的目光却始终无法从J.K身上移开，尤其是那精致的西裤描绘出渐渐鼓胀的地方。

J.K带着坏笑慢慢的掏了出来，上下摩挲起来，其上分明的筋脉仿佛尽在柯恩眼前。

他似乎注意到了柯恩的目光，J.K用锃亮的皮鞋粗鲁的顶开柯恩的膝盖，使他的双腿羞耻的打开来，柯恩的肌肉不断的紧绷痉挛，变得又酸又痛：

“You see,this is rape.接下来，还要我再示范给你吗？”

J.K冰冷的语调带着残酷的调笑，似乎被昏暗的地窖放大了无数倍。

卢卡茫然的摇摇头，似乎在和自己内心最后的人性道德做着强烈斗争。他发着颤的双手最终将充分生机勃勃的/**/硬塞了进去，猛然的入侵，使柯恩的眼泪自然而然涌了上来。

强忍着的痛苦呻吟，被卢卡温柔的嘴唇封堵殆尽。

就像是安抚柯恩一般的，卢卡趁着他的喘息交缠亲吻，柯恩便不再那么僵硬的抵抗，反而渐渐放松了力量。

随着不断的挺进，柯恩身体感受快意的开关，就像是复苏的春天，在不经意间的悄然而至。

似乎是为了补偿刚才的鲁莽，卢卡注意到了柯恩的异样，开始集中火力攻击那复苏的某处。

不再是痛苦压抑的喘息，柯恩的声音变得甜腻诱人起来，全身的燥热又上升了一个高度，就连卢卡粗重的气息拂过皮肤也让柯恩感到发颤。

随着他下意识的仰头，J.K安然而坐的倒影又这样浮现在柯恩眼前，对上了J.K布满欲望的双眸和那带着鄙夷冷笑的唇角，柯恩想要抑制住的声音也难以遏制。

他的下巴被J.K蛮横的扣住，突然的吻，仿佛要将他纷乱的吐息全部带走，柯恩的头脑也开始发晕，涎水沿着下巴缓缓留下，甚至润湿了J.K的唇瓣，勾连出一丝好看的银线。

“不要再做抵抗，顺从欲望吧，我的柯恩。”

J.K伏在他耳边如是说道。


	2. 8.恶趣味Dirty play

折磨人的刑室，就在卢卡被锁住的地方和右侧墙壁之间的小通道通向的地窖的另一边，狭窄黑暗的通道，就像深入地狱的入口。

“看来，调教要重新开始了呢，my naughty boy.”

J.K能够容忍柯恩杀掉其他受害者，甚至对柯恩和罗伊斯上床也可以视若无睹。

但他最不能忍受的是，柯恩心里有另一个人存在，哪怕是心底最深处有一隅的地方分给任何人，都不可以。

因为在他看来，这是最本质的不忠，他憎恨的源泉，惩罚柯恩的理由。

他猛地压住柯恩的头往墙上大力摩擦，后者脸部的皮肤仿佛都要被剥下的抽搐叫嚣着。

被摩擦在石头般的砖块部分开始渗出血液，沙粒又从这部分进入创口，更增添了一份痛楚。

“血都流出来了，真是可怜呢，我的柯恩。”

J.K嘴上这么说着，手还是不离开柯恩的头，依旧抹蹭着他的皮肤。

“不要，J.K，好痛啊！”

渗入血液的砖块变得又黑又红，尚未完全渗入地面的血显得又黏又湿，脸上发烫的像是上刀山下火海的灼痛。

“不对，不对，不是那样说的吧？”

“请、请您可怜可怜我吧。”（Mercy，my lord，mercy please.）

说出这句话就尽了柯恩最大的努力，因为嘴巴周围的皮肤已经被刮破，每张一张嘴，就是一股灼伤的痛感。

不知道是因为恐惧，还是纯粹使不上力气，柯恩若是不用手撑着颤抖的膝盖，就站不起身来。

J.K趁着柯恩颤颤巍巍的还未完全站直，又把手沿着柯恩的肩膀抚摸着，渐渐下移。

他右手捉住柯恩的下颚，另一只手隔着衣服抚摸着胸脯，手指突然使力压迫着乳尖，后者不由得倒吸着气，堪堪才抑制住了悲惨的呻吟。

J.K却笑得像个恶作剧得逞了的孩子一般，他敲敲身旁既可以当刑具又可以当桌子的钢制平面，声音低沉又寒冷：

“趴好。”

正及腰部的高度，柯恩看上去就像是在主动的翘着臀部。他应该已经被训练得不再对此类事情感到羞耻，但只是一想到卢卡在不远处，柯恩就莫名的烦闷起来。

J.K的手开始沿着侧腹往腰部下移，带着微苦的红酒气息落到了柯恩脖子上。

他色情的爱抚着柯恩臀部的双丘，却突然啪的重重拍打了几下，又时不时的又施力揉捏着，再狠狠拍打。柯恩咬紧嘴唇，忍住屈辱和疼痛，但越是这样，J.K打得就越重。

他眼中带着欺负弱者而喜悦的残酷光辉，笑容也有些扭曲，渗出欲望的眼神，闪着狰狞的谧蓝。

不管你喜欢与否，这就是他折磨人时的样子。

“不管做了多少次，都依旧狭窄得像个雏啊，我的柯恩。”（like a virgin）

手指附着手术用手套的塑胶质感，硬是撑穿狭窄的内部、蛮横的挤了进来。

随后开始着侵略性的手指在狭小的入口反复刮擦。粗粗的手指强硬的挤进里面，柯恩感到一股强烈的仿佛内脏都在被挤压的不适。

“痛吗？”

柯恩费力的点点头，眼角挂着新鲜的泪痕。

一只牌子熟悉的润滑剂在柯恩眼前晃了晃。

“想要吗？”

会给我吗？

这大概又是他想出什么惩罚我的新花样吧？

柯恩只是以冗长的沉默无言作以抗议。

J.K的手指再次长驱直入，一点一滴的不断深入，疼痛与压迫使柯恩喘不过气来。

他咬紧牙关不叫出声，但即便如此，仍有微弱的声音从齿间漏出。

“很痛？”

又加了一根手指蛮横的搅动抽离，如此反复进进出出，柯恩僵直的绷紧后背，撕裂的痛楚和脸部的伤痛有得一拼，他又吸了吸气。

“再不说话，我就让你彻底变成哑巴……”

J.K通常说到做到啊，柯恩下意识的恐惧着：

“求、求您了，我需要那东西。”

除了身体，柯恩的声音也有些颤抖，多半是因为这请求难堪又难看。

痛感最终随着冰凉的润滑渐渐消散，手指开始在他熟知柯恩的敏感地方按压，身体逐渐燥热起来，奇怪的感觉不断涌向小腹。

原来如此，在润滑剂里面下药了啊……

啊，J.K，你这恶趣味的家伙！


End file.
